


Drowning

by Haechannieislife



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Rape/Non-con Elements, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:11:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7889197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haechannieislife/pseuds/Haechannieislife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisoo doesn't know quite how it happened, all he knows is that it did. He's broken and hurting, and really needs to find his way home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It hurt so bad. Everything was burning, the pain swirling in a crescendo of searing agony until it all just blurred together into nothingness. His mind registered that the numbness probably meant that he had gone into shock, but he couldn't bring himself to care all that much. Anything was better than the pain and the remainder it brought with every jolt. He had been sent out to buy snacks from a corner shop near the dorm; a routine journey that shouldn't have taken more than 15 minutes. Reaching into the pocket of his now unzipped jeans to extract his phone, he realised that he had been gone for little over two hours. He should have felt at least some regret over the 48 missed calls, but as he rejected the next one to come in, he couldn't bring himself to feel a thing. The feeling of emptiness inside him wasn't too bad, it meant that he didn't have to think. He managed to pull himself upright with the assistance of a nearby wall, trying to avoid thinking about the feeling of the rough imprint of brick against his cheek as he was pounded into it again and again, over and over, no reprieve until they no longer needed his service. Thinking won't help him in this situation, he needs to be practical, that's the only way he'll be able to get home tonight. He staggers out of the alleyway, and begins the journey home, leaning heavily against walls and shop windows to help him stabilise.

The night is late, so he fully expects the silence that greets him. The silence is shattered by a group of rowdy uni students coming down the street opposite him. he finds himself staring, eyes full of fear and mistrust. The beer cans in their hands intensifying his terror. They take offence to his, to be fair probably quite rude, staring and begin to yell at him, asking him what his problem is. One of them steps into the road in a confrontational manor, and that's what does it, he bursts into tears. full on hysterical sobbing. The guy stops, in complete shock at the turn of events, before stepping back hastily. His friends begin to chastise him, telling him off for "terrorising that kid, look at him, he's probably still in high school." Jisoo is now on the floor, sobbing into his knees, and the unknown group of men begin to grow alarmed. "Hey kid, you okay?" met with sobs of fear. "He was just being and idiot, he would never hurt you." "I think there's something seriously wrong, that's not a normal reaction to something like this," one of them murmurs. A brave member of the pack steps forward carefully, crossing the road carefully, trying not to spook the boy. He crouches down in front of him, before asking his name. "Jisoo," came the meek reply. "Okay Jisoo, it's nice to meet you, I'm Minhyuk. How old are you Jisoo?" "20." "Really, you look rather young for 20?" "I just want to go home," Jisoo all but wailed. "Okay kid, Hyung with make sure you get home, do you want to show us the way, and we'll walk with you to make sure you get home safe?" He's not really sure whether to trust the seemingly kind man, but decides that he has very little to loose anyway. He allows himself to be helped up, but walking appears to be quite the challenge, the numbness turning into a searing pain that turns his legs to jelly. Minhyuk holds him upright before one of his friends rush forward to help. Noticing Jisoo's apprehension, he hastily introduces the other man. "This is Heejoon; he'll piggyback you home, if that's okay with you?" He nods his consent, before he is carefully lifted onto Heejoon's back, the warmth seeping through his frozen limbs, making him feel drowsy. "You can't sleep just yet little one," Minhyuk said softly "We need to know your address." Jisoo sleepily mumbles out the required information, before letting the rocking motions of the older mans footsteps lull him to sleep.

From that point on, it is all just a haze of pain and exhaustion. He was awake but still incredibly drowsy when his saviours rang the doorbell, but the words spoken into the intercom are a complete blur. He vaguely remembers seeing his members looks of horror and concern at his unresponsive state, but he has almost no memory of what happens next, just the feeling of cool fingers brushing his hair off of his forehead in a repetitive motion, before sleep overtook him completely. The next time he opened his eyes, the room was dark and there was almost silence. Glancing down, he realised that his clothes had been changed and on further inspection he discovered that various cuts and bruises had been treated. He must have been very out of it to have not awoken for any of that.

The door creaks open, startling him out of his deep thinking. Soonyoung enters quietly, before looking up to see Jisoo's eyes on him, wide in apprehension. He is clearly startled, but tries not to show it as he comes to join him on the bed. "How are you feeling?" He asks gently, brushing his fringe out of his eyes with the same calming motions he remembers from before. "Ok I guess, I don't really know," he replies in a raspy voice, before a glass of water is pressed into his hands and he is carefully helped to sit upright. The glass is downed almost immediately, sighing in relief he places it back on the nightstand, at least he would no longer sound like he had a 40 year old smoking habit. He is gently coerced into leaning against Soonyoung, back against the headboard and head on his shoulder. He hand that was carding through his hair is now rubbing his arm soothingly. "Hyung, I know this is going to be painful to talk about, and I am so sorry for having to bring it up, but we want to be able to help you. We can only do that if we know what happened." "I can't say it, I'm sorry I just can't." "That's alright, we have a pretty clear guise of what happened ourselves. You were raped weren't you?" Soonyoung's gentle voice probed, maintaining the arm rubbing even when Jisoo froze in his arms. A long time passed after Soonyoung spoke, but eventually Jisoo managed to stutter out a whispered "yes." "Oh God, it hurt so badly, they hurt me, they hurt me so much. I wanted to die it was so horrific. Please Soonyoungie don't let them hurt me, please. I can't bear it, help me." He sobbed out hysterically, the dam broken and his voice raising in volume with each word. He heard rustling and footsteps approach the door, but nobody entered. Soonyoung looked close to tears as well, but he managed to hold it together whilst he held Jisoo's slim body close to his, trying to give him as much comfort as possible.Eventually the sobs died down, and Jisoo felt the heavy pull of exhaustion on his eyelids. He fell asleep yet again to the soothing motions of a hand in his hair, this time accompanied by the humming of a lullaby.


	2. Chapter 2

When I opened my eyes again, Soonyoung was nowhere to be seen, but there was significantly more noise than last time. My head felt clearer too. The pain had dulled to an ache by this point; checking his phone he realised it had been over two days since he was assaulted. Swinging my legs over the bed,I pushed himself into a standing position, but I had to wait a few minutes for my legs to stop feeling like jelly. When I  began to feel more stable, I gingerly exited his room and began to follow the noise. I pushed open the living room door and saw the rest of the group in some sort of discussion. 

 A floorboard creaks as I enter the room, causing twelve sets of eyes to be on me almost instantly. I take a step back instinctively, the sudden attention making me uncomfortable. Before I know it, Jeonghan has engulfed me in a hug and is talking a mile a minute about how he's glad I'm awake and whether or not I feel up to food. He notes my lack of response, sighing gently; he wraps an arm around my shoulders and begins to lead me to the nearest sofa, the younger members all but diving out of my way in order to make sure I don't feel crowded. He keeps the arm around me even as we sit, so I take up the invitation to lean into him, my head on his shoulder. I sigh in contentment and he holds me tighter. I glance up to see everyone staring again, but this time I don't feel so afraid. My eyes meet Seungcheol's, who smiles reassuringly before starting to speak. "Jisoo, I am so sorry this happened to you. I shouldn't have told you to go out alone, it was late. This is all my fault, please forgive me. I wish I could have protected you but I didn't, I'm so sorry." Seungcheol's voice had began to crack halfway through, and by the end he was full out sobbing into his hands, his head bowed in apology. I leap forward almost instantly, pulling him to me in a comforting hug, letting him cry into my chest as I rub his back soothingly. "None of this is your fault, it's not anyone's fault." He shakes his head in anguish, still crying hopelessly. I lift his chin up until we have eye contact, before continuing "I was the one who said I'd be fine, I refused to wait for one of the younger ones. If there had been two of us they might have hurt both of us. If you hadn't of sent me Seungcheol, you would of sent one of the younger ones. I can handle this, I'll be ok, but what if it had been Hansol or Seungkwan? They also volunteered to go. I can handle this, but I wouldn't be able to handle it if it was one of them who got hurt. You cannot blame yourself, because if you do that I'd have to blame myself, as I had more of a part in this than you. The only ones to blame are the people who hurt me, not you, not any of you. Okay?" I ask. Seungcheol nods before returning the hug properly, this time with my head in his chest. "How are you so strong?" I hear him ask, but I just shake my head in response, clutching him tighter.

He continues to hold me protectively until Mingyu speaks up "Hyung you said "people," as in plural. Does that mean..." he tails off uneasily, looking up at me with tear filled eyes. I sigh before telling the group "there were three of them, three men." Mingyu looks heartbroken, trying unsuccessfully to hide his tears. I gesture for him to come closer, before pulling him up to sit next to me on the sofa, so he's leaning into my side. He seems content to lay curled up around me, despite his head being at an odd angle to rest on my shoulder. I stroke his hair absentmindedly, but I am jolted when Wonwoo all but sprints from the room. Everyone glances around in shock, no one quite sure of what to say. Just as Soonyoung gets up to investigate, Wonwoo returns, this time with something in his hands. As he comes closer, I see that it's a DVD of my favourite anime, and I grin up at him. He smiles back at me before heading over to the tv. Everybody crowds round, trying to get comfortable for the impromptu movie night, and I feel myself relax in contentment. I feel myself getting tired around two thirds of the way through, and I snuggle into Jeonghan's shoulder even more. I feel myself drift off to the feeling of warmth, and the unfamiliar Japanese words lulling me to sleep, Wonwoo's hand in mine.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days had gone without too many hiccups. There had been a point where it seemed like Jisoo had stopped eating all together, but it didn't take too much to correct that, just some reassurance and tactically made meals. The thought of food had made him feel sick, so for a couple of days they stuck to dry, bland food unoffensive to the taste buds. It worked well, and within a week or so he was eating normally again. He tried his best to put it behind him, and the rest of the group supported him the best he could, but every so often there was a slip up. It often revolved around how panicky he got if members were out late, even if it was just at the company. If it was a group of three or four he was ok, but it's when members were alone that Jisoo got upset. He had visions of them being hurt like he was. 

They first noticed something was off a couple of weeks after he was attacked. Seungcheol was at the company having a routine meeting with management, nothing out of the ordinary there. However things started to get uneasy when the manager returned without Seungcheol, informing them that he stayed behind to take care of some things and would make his own way back later. Again, not something unusual, so the majority of the group went about their business as usual. Jisoo however, stuck to the manager like glue, asking continual questions and about when and how he was returning, whether or not it would rain later, if Seungcheol's phone was charged etc. He's always been a bit of a worrier, so the manager brushed it off at first, but after a few minutes he realised that this wasn't typical behaviour. He sat the younger down and gently asked him if he was ok. He was shrugged off but knew he had to be persistent. After some coaxing Jisoo admitted that he was scared that Seungcheol was going to get hurt and that yes it would make him feel better if the manager went to collect him. Their manager knew all about Jisoo being attacked only a few weeks prior, and knew that they had to do their best to make Jisoo feel comfortable in his own skin again, so he readily volunteered to fetch Seungcheol. Jisoo felt slightly reassured, but was still fidgeting nervously and biting his lip. Jeonghan, who had been sitting nearby so had heard the whole exchange, sat down next to the shaking boy and pulled him close, smoothing down his hair to try and calm him down. The younger was trembling against his body, a tight grip on the others jumper as if to anchor them together. Not long after the manager set off to retrieve their missing member Mingyu entered the living room holding his phone out to Jisoo, who took it apprehensively. However all tension left his shoulders after seeing who the person on the other line was. 

"Seungcheol?" he asked tentatively, sighing with relief when a reply came through. Seungcheol stayed on the line his entire journey home, reassuring Jisoo of his safety and his proximity to their 6ft2 manager. When he did finally get in the door, Jisoo clung to him for a good ten minutes, squeezing him as tight as he could without hurting the older. They headed to bed after that, Jisoo deciding to stick close to their leader. There were a few similar incidents mainly involving Jihoon, as his habit of staying behind caused a few near breakdowns, and on occasion those who tended to push themselves way into the night like Seokmin and Junhui. One thing that didn't go away no matter how much time passed was Jisoo's inability to fall asleep alone. He had to share beds with the other members. As a matter of fact he just couldn't sleep in his own bed, he fell asleep a few times in other members beds whilst they were showering or brushing their teeth, but try as he might as soon as he got into his own he was assaulted with flashbacks. He hated it, but he wasn't sure how to deal with it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this, please feel free to give feedback.


End file.
